The burden of HIV and opportunistic infections (Ol), particularly Mycobacterium tuberculosis (TB) are profoundly eroding infant survival, life expectancy, the economy and health care in Sub-Saharan Africa. Clinical, operational and translational research are recognized as essential responses to the epidemic. However, resource constraints, economic and health priorities limit capacity to train effective investigators and scientists. Research training and increased opportunities for researchers to develop internationally competitive skills are essential for effective responses to the HIV and TB epidemics. The proposed ICOHRTA collaboration between the Biomedical and Research Training Institute (BRTI), University of Zimbabwe (UZ) and Stanford University will provide clinical, laboratory, epidemiological, statistical and operational research training in an academic framework. The primary aim is to enable young African scientists to improve their research capacity: to design, implement and report on meaningful and relevant research. In collaboration with current clinical trials in HIV and TB prevention and treatment, the program will provide three critical areas of training: 1) Support and attachment of students to active clinical and laboratory research projects in Zimbabwe including field, laboratory, clinical, operational and health systems'delivery studies focused on prevention and treatment of HIV, TB, and Ol. 2) For post-graduate clinicians, a 2-year mentored clinical experience in HIV, TB and opportunistic infections and the opportunity for practical clinical experience in HIV clinical trials, prevention and care at Stanford University, the University of Colorado, the Children's Hospital of Oakland, and other US-medical schools and hospitals. 3) Training and experience in research for post-doctoral fellows from the US who will participate in the BRTI short-training courses as part of ongoing, substantial mentored clinical research with US and UZ faculty-investigators. To increase access to literature and developments in treatment and prevention, the program will develop, test and evaluate internet-based training and teaching tools to access interactive courses and training in good clinical practice, epidemiology, basic science, ethics, and translational research on the web. The aim is to equip students in the health sciences and young clinicians from Zimbabwe and the US to meet the challenges of these devastating epidemics through robust training in research methods and participation in clinical trials, operational and laboratory studies in Zimbabwe.